Intellectual Properties (IP, e.g. patents) are very important tools for any company to protect their research or investment money. Different IP management, insurance, or monetization models are used by other companies, e.g. IPISC, R. J. Ahmann, Allied Security Trust, Acacia Research, Forgent Networks, TechSearch, Eolas Technology, Mercexchange, Ocean Tomo, RPX, AbsolutelyNew Inc., and Intellectual Ventures.